Training
Training is so most essential part of the game you'll do. The outcome of your Digimon is determined by its training. To know what to train and how and where is important! ---- '---Basics---' 1 training takes 1 hour and will give one specific stat a given permanent boost Your basic stat gain will be like this: There are many aspects that affect the amout you gain through training, like your Digimon's stage, items or upgrades but we will talk about that later. An example: You start with Gabumon and go immedietly to the gym and train 10hours MP straight. It will gain 800MP in total. Therefore it is important to check the requirements of what Digimon you want to have and calculate how long it should take to reach. Over in the articel about Time is more information about timemanagment. If you advanced a little in the game you might already have obtained a chip. Chips are instant stat boost for your Digimon and can help skipping training time, gettin the last stats in the last second or pushing your ultimate to its limits. HP & MP Chips give 500+ Off/Def/Speed/Brains Chips give 50+ You will get one from every major enemy you encounter! So use them wisely, because they are quite valuable! ---- '---Gyms---' There are quite a lot places to train your Digimon. The first you will find is the Green Gym located right next to File City. You will mostly train there, especially later towards the end. Here is a list of all Gyms you can find: *In Gear Savanna where you meet Leomon, follow him to the next screen and there is his gym(Off & Speed). *At the end of Gear Savanna at TrashMountain is a giant poop, wich is a trainingstation for high MP gain. *In Frostland deep under the Sanctuary(You can only enter it with a Digimon of typus Serum)(HP, Def). *On Beetleisland is a fully equipped gym with upgraded gains. Note: It mostly is a waste of time and effort to try to train at different gyms. Even on Beetleisland, because as soon as you enter the gym you can recruit Kabuterimon and Kuwagamon and Green Gym immedietly becomes upgraded. Also none of these have toilets on the next screen! ---- '---Upgrades---' Your Green Gym is the place where you will be training most, upgrading it therefore is important and makes reaching an ultimate stage Digimon easier. But what actually upgrades my training, you ask? - Well first of all there are 3 items that boost training: #Supercarrot (consumeable) #Hawkredish (consumeable) #Training Manuel (just keep in inventory) - Second way is to recruit Kabuterimon and Kuwagamon from Beetleisland. That actually takes quite a while, because the way to reach Beetleisland isn't easy. But the upgrade they provide is the best you can get in the game. - Third way to upgrade your training is the secret baby upgrade. You wonderd what this Koromon infront of the gym means with, "For Fresh or In-Training Digimon, try repeat the same thing. Something good will happen"? Well it gives you a hint how to upgrade your stations by training your baby/trainee Digimon only at one station. As far as I know it has to be around 10 trainings at one station to be upgraded. There is now visual update to it, but you will see that the stats you gain change. This upgrade can easily bring your Off training from 11 to 14/15 as an example. The upgrade will be permanent for every Digimon you'll have! There is a very good and detailed article about how training gets affectet by stages, upgrade and items on GameFAQ's! Please check it out: https://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/913684-digimon-world/74415451 Category:Training Category:Browse